


Other Story Ideas Up For Adoption

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: I have come up with quite a lot of story ideas in my free time but i’m just to lazy to write it down. Feel free to borrow the idea and write about them if you want, as long as you don’t claim the idea as your own. If you want to know more about a specific story idea just ask me.





	1. Omega Rebellion (Omegaverse)

In the distant future, where Omegas are treated as nothing more than breeding slaves, a group of rebels consists of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas who all hold the same believe that Omegas should also be treated as equally as Alphas and Betas decided to rise up and fight against the injustice.


	2. Alpha Virus (Omegaverse)

For a long time, alphas have been the most dominant and powerful gender. Never once were they questioned about stepping over the line. But now, a recent virus outbreak might make them question about their role.

If the virus don't turn them into monsters first.

Other info: The virus affects the brain and turns infected alphas savage and animalistic, physical changes of the infection includes: red eyes, fast growing fangs and nails, veins sticking out, and heighten physical strenght, the virus is transmitted through bite.


	3. No title (Omegaverse, Rape/Noncon With A Twist)

An omega in heat rapes an alpha/beta.


End file.
